


And Then The Hot Water Ran Out

by helens78



Series: Hawkstriders [2]
Category: Establishment RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Liam come home from a sticky night out and jostle each other some in the shower. And not just physically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then The Hot Water Ran Out

**Author's Note:**

> As hard and rough as the first fic was, I do still see this as a 'verse that has potential for fluffy domestic moments. And if my version of "fluffy" and "domestic" means "a shower fuck with no lube", well, so be it! XD This takes place very early in Bill and Liam's relationship, before they move in together. The fact that Liam seems so interested in moving in is kinda intriguing. You will notice that these boys are not saying "I love you" anywhere. They may be madly, crazily, stupidly in love, but actually saying the words is a bit of a stumbling block. They really don't seem to need to have it spread all over the place.
> 
> I say that and the next thing I write probably will involve that phrase. Oh well.

The walk up to Bill's front door feels longer than usual tonight; two flights of steps isn't really that much, but Bill and Liam are both exhausted. They end up supporting each other on the way up, though Bill needs more help than Liam does. Once they're at the door, Bill fumbles with his keys and finally shoves them at Liam, who picks out the house key and unlocks the door. "Tired much?" Liam asks, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go ahead and tease. It's not like you were the one holding the flogger tonight."

"Did I say I minded that? But come on; we have to get you into the shower," Liam says, peeling off Bill's leather jacket and giving it a whiff. Just leather and a faint hint of Bill's sweat; it still smells pretty good, which is a nice surprise. He hangs both Bill's jacket and his own on the coat rack and helps Bill out of his boots--now _those_ are going to need cleaning, and not the kind Liam prefers, either. "I'm not sleeping next to you the way you smell right now."

"Oh, as if you had nothing to do with the way I smell." Bill follows Liam down the hall to the master bathroom, where Liam starts stripping Bill's clothes off. Bill retrieves his t-shirt as soon as it hits the floor and dumps it into the hamper, and Liam rolls his eyes. When Bill's naked, and all his clothes are in the hamper, it's Liam's turn. He dumps his clothes on the floor, too, and watches with one eyebrow lifted while Bill grabs the t-shirt automatically and then hesitates as he realizes what he's doing. After a second, he makes a frustrated noise, shuts the hamper, and tosses Liam's t-shirt on top of it. Liam adds the rest of his clothes to the pile and starts the shower.

"The kid with the watersports kink was your idea," Liam says. "You didn't really think you'd come home smelling like a rose after that, did you?"

"No, but the heavy flogging beforehand, that was all you."

"And having you fuck him afterwards. All right, so it's half my fault. Come on." Liam pulls Bill into the shower and ducks under the spray with him. At Bill's apartment, the showerhead's up high enough even Liam fits underneath it; how Liam's been putting up with the shower at his apartment for so long, he's not sure. He wipes the water out of his eyes and slicks his hair back; Bill's got the soap and a washcloth, and he starts working the washcloth into a lather. "He wasn't bad," Liam says. "I'd see him again if you would."

Bill starts rubbing his chest with the washcloth. "I don't know," he says, just loud enough to be heard over the spray. "Probably not."

"The sex wasn't as good as it looked?" There's a second washcloth, and Liam's here anyway; he soaps that one up, too, and starts washing his arms.

"No, it wasn't that exactly. It was just that the whole thing was more your kind of scene than mine." Liam stops mid-scrub and looks down at Bill; Bill sighs. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I didn't like it, but it just wasn't what I'd do if I were on my own."

"Maybe we shouldn't go out together anymore," Liam says. He's forgotten all about washing off; there's a patch of soap still on his shoulder, sliding down towards his elbow.

Bill frowns up at him. "What? Hey, no--" He drops his own washcloth and wraps his arms around Liam's waist. "No, c'mon, I didn't mean it like that. I just think we oughta look for pairs or something. Someone for you, someone for me. We don't have to share everything."

"We don't even share a fucking apartment," Liam mutters, reaching down awkwardly to pick up Bill's washcloth. He shoves it back into Bill's hand and doesn't look at Bill's face; if he were looking, he'd see the same startled expression Bill got the first time Liam said something like that, and it'd just piss him off. "Never mind."

"It's not like I'm in love with my damn apartment," Bill says. He drops the washcloth into the soap dish and tries to put his arms around Liam again, but Liam's making a business of cleaning himself off, quick, efficient, an occasional elbow to something of Bill's. The shower's not all that roomy. "But I swore I wasn't going to move again unless I could buy a house. I hate moving." Liam doesn't say anything. Bill sighs--a world-weary sigh, because he knows how uncommunicative Liam gets when he's upset. "You want to pick one out with me?"

"No, I don't want to fucking help you look for a house," Liam snaps. "I'm not a bloody estate agent."

"I didn't say help _me_ look," Bill says, but then he lets out an irritated sigh and snags his washcloth off the soap dish again. "You know what, never mind. Forget it." He starts soaping off, getting the parts of his back he can reach, making sure to take care of his armpits and working the washcloth down his legs.

When he comes back up, Liam's not moving. He grabs Bill's wrist and looks hard at him.

"Did you just ask what I think you just asked?"

"Well, what the hell do _you_ think?"

"I think you just asked me to pick out a house with you."

"Okay, so you were listening," Bill says softly. "Come on, you hate this two-nights-here-one-night-there shit. House payments would be a hell of a lot less than two apartments--"

"You don't have to talk me into it. Moving in was my idea in the first place."

Bill blinks. "Was that a yes?"

"Yes."

And suddenly they're both grinning. Liam shoves Bill up against the shower wall, and Bill yelps--the tiles are still cold--but he can't push back very far, there's no purchase and the floor is slippery. He grins up at Liam, who ducks his head down to kiss Bill and stops half an inch away.

"You still smell like a fucking bathhouse," Liam says.

"Oh, you'll buy a house with me, but you won't fuck me because I stink?"

"We're in a bloody shower--we can _fix_ that, you know."

"So if we weren't in the shower, you'd just put up with it for a couple of minutes?"

Liam raises an eyebrow. "A couple of minutes?"

Bill smirks right back at him. Liam grabs one of the washcloths and gets it soapy again, then makes a circling gesture with his index finger. "Turn around."

After Bill does, Liam slides the washcloth over his shoulders. He's thorough about it, not that Bill expected otherwise. It feels good enough to get Bill purring. Liam's got such big hands, so much strength in them and in his arms, and he's the first guy Bill's ever known that makes Bill feel this _safe_.

The washcloth goes sliding down Bill's back, and Liam gets it between Bill's asscheeks, cleaning his ass pretty thoroughly, too. Bill spreads his legs a little wider and groans when Liam gets that washcloth between them, reaching up to cup his balls and wash them, too. Awkward, yeah, but _hot_.

Despite the close quarters of the shower, Liam manages to get on his knees behind Bill and wash off his legs, getting every last inch of them down to Bill's feet. Another time, Bill might be a hell of a lot more interested in Liam down on his knees, but he's had his for the evening; anything that happens now is all for Liam, and they both know it.

Liam comes back up, washcloth held up against the front of Bill's thigh, and he ignores Bill's cock--which, while not completely hard, sure as hell isn't soft right now either--and starts moving up his stomach, all the way up his chest, scrubbing gently at his throat. He comes in close, pressing his body up against Bill's, and he gets rid of the washcloth so he can run both soapy hands over Bill's chest, down his arms, up his thighs to his cock, which doesn't get cleaned so much as jerked off long and slow.

"When we move," Liam murmurs into Bill's ear, "we're keeping condoms in the shower."

Bill laughs. "I'll get them if you want--"

"No, I want you to stay right here. I've got you right where I want you." Liam pulls away. "I won't take long. I'd freeze my arse off."

He drips water all over the bathroom and all over the bedroom carpet, but in a matter of seconds he's got a condom and he's headed back for the shower. He gets back in and rolls it on, and he grimaces. "Damn it. I forgot the lube."

Bill's hand shoots out behind him and grabs Liam's wrist. "Uh-uh. You're not going anywhere. C'mere and fuck me."

"You need lube."

"We're gonna run out of hot water if you keep arguing with me."

"Don't be so fucking macho--"

"Don't be so fucking easy on me. C'mon." Bill spreads his legs a little wider. "Open me up and fuck me."

Liam's nowhere near strong enough to resist that kind of offer, not with that tone of voice backing it up. When Bill makes up his mind to do something, he doesn't like to take no for an answer, and Liam doesn't want to turn this offer down.

He makes sure his hand is wet, and he's as easy as he can be, but Bill still grunts and tenses up when Liam gets his fingers into him. "It's okay," Bill pants, "I got it, c'mon, just do it--"

Liam stifles the urge to say _You know it's going to hurt, don't you?_ Of course Bill knows it. He's had Liam up his ass enough times to know that. But he says he can take it, and even if Liam's got his doubts, he's not going to argue anymore. Bill's right about one thing: the water's going to get cold if they keep talking about it instead of just doing it.

So he settles between Bill's legs and starts pushing in, trying to go as easy as he can. Bill feels absurdly tight, more than usual, which is saying something, and Liam takes it slow. Bill's shaking by the time Liam gets all the way into him, but then, Liam doesn't feel far off from shaking himself. He folds himself around Bill and rests his head on Bill's shoulder, breathing hard.

"Good?" Bill murmurs.

"Jesus," Liam whispers back. "Yes."

"C'mon." Bill pushes back against him, and Liam starts moving. It's not easy at first, doesn't get easy after he's been at it for a while, but he can tell when it starts to feel good for Bill--still painful, probably, but good, too--and he groans out loud when they get there, because it means he can move a little harder.

He's just starting to hit his stride when the hot water runs out. One minute he's fucking Bill and Bill's moaning every time, and the next minute the water's ice-cold and both of them are scrambling for the faucet, Bill reaching it first and slamming it to the right so it'll turn the hell off. They both end up laughing, but Liam's still buried inside Bill, and he wraps both arms around Bill's waist as he starts moving again.

The steam keeps the shower warm for just long enough; Liam's only just starting to turn to gooseflesh by the time he's slamming Bill hard against the shower wall, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut and thrusting in until he's lost in it, colors firing off behind his eyelids. He ends up panting against Bill's skin, and the fact that Bill still feels warm is the only thing keeping Liam from shivering. Bill's coming up in gooseflesh himself, though, and Liam can't resist a quick pass over his chest to see if his nipples are hard. They are; he gives one of them a twist. Bill yelps and elbows him in the ribs. "Okay, out. Out."

"Still soapy," Liam murmurs.

"Too bad. Out."

Liam gets out of the shower first and hands Bill his towel; they dry off, soap and all, and make a dignified but speedy retreat to the bed, where they climb in despite still being a little damp from the shower. It's not warm yet, but it will be. Liam drapes himself over Bill's chest and lets himself shiver.

"We're getting a tankless water heater when we move," Bill murmurs. "If we have to rip out the old one and install it ourselves."

"I can do that," Liam says, yawning. "You just tell me when."

_-end-_


End file.
